1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to an electrical connector for connection to a fuel injector in a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical connectors have been provided to connect and retain wires together on a motor vehicle. These electrical connectors typically include a terminal insulator having box terminal staked wires and a latch to connect the terminal insulator to a mating connector of the fuel injector.
One disadvantage of these electrical connectors is that the latch may prematurely lock to the mating connector of the fuel injector during assembly. Another disadvantage is that the latch may require an auditory confirmation of proper assembly which is difficult under noisy assembly conditions. Yet another disadvantage is that the latch may not properly retain the electrical connector to the mating connector of the fuel injector. Thus, there is a need in the art to provide an electrical connector for connection to a fuel injector in a motor vehicle which in a simple manner allows improved retention, visually identifies complete latch engagement, and eliminates premature locking.